


Leather

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First line challenge: It was leather or nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a first line challenge issued a long time ago. Thanks to RavenD for the edit and for the persistent nudging to finish the story.
> 
> Thank you to [](http://jamie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie**](http://jamie.dreamwidth.org/) for the [beautiful cover art](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/jenab/media/leather-lori.jpg.html)

DATE: July 15, 2001

It was leather or nothing.  
  
Soft and supple, clinging to every curve and line of his body. A rich black that gathered the light in, highlighting chest and arms, casting shadows over thighs and face. He stared at the image of himself in the mirror. The leather changed his image so completely. Gone was the loose, comfortable clothing he wore while travelling for long periods of time on a starship. Left in its place was this dangerous looking man.  
  
Black leather encased his long legs, laced up at the waist. The open vest shifted with his every movement, giving brief snatches of bare skin beneath it. Reaching behind his head, he pulled the tie from his hair, letting it loose.  
  
Perfect. He was ready.  


* * *

  
Cool air washed over him as he strode through the darkened streets. Behind him, the noise and harsh lights of the small space docks receded into the background. Inhaling deeply, he purged his lungs of the scent of metal and fuel, of overripe bodies and cloying scents. Clouds chased the moon across a dark night sky, casting flickering shadows over narrow, twisting streets. Few people were out as night fully settled in.  
  
Restlessness filled him, made him hum with suppressed energy. He had spent too much time on cramped starships over the past months. He needed to move, to release this energy. He needed to feel his body sweat and work, to feel his muscles sweetly burning with activity, any kind of activity.  
  
Rounding a corner, he spotted a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the cobblestone street. At the sound of his boot heels on stone, the figure turned, face lost in the depths of the concealing hood and the darkness between the sparse placement of the street lamps. They stared at one another, before the figure reached up to push the hood back, taking a step into one of the lamp's path.  
  
A young man stared back at Qui-Gon.. The brightness of the street lamps washed away the colour of his face and hair, revealing only the cleft of his chin, the long thin braid tucked behind one ear. Bright eyes stared back at him, unafraid and confident. The long robe covered his body, revealing nothing, but Qui-Gon detected an underlying strength. Barely restrained energy rolled off the younger man, echoing the restlessness he was feeling. Letting his eyes travel over the young stranger, he took in the loosely held arms against the man's sides, the relaxed stance of his legs, soaking in the roiling energy the other man made no effort to hide. Was the man seeking the same thing as him?  
  
Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach, as the other man's eyes roved over him. He let him look, very aware of how the leather clung to his skin. He watched as the tip of the younger man's tongue lightly flicked against his lips, wetting them. Those eyes slowly travelled back up his body, taking in play of leather covered skin as he shifted under that penetrating glaze. The leather felt even more sensuous against his skin, caressing his every movement. It hugged him tightly between his legs, making him vividly aware of his awakening flesh. Spreading his legs a bit more, he watched as the young man's eyes seemed to dip to his groin then up to his eyes.  
  
On impulse, Qui-Gon slid his hand across the bare skin of his stomach, beneath the open edges of his vest. Hungry eyes followed his movement as his hand travelled upwards. Letting one shoulder drop, the leather vest gaped open, moonlight spilling over his pale skin as his fingers brushed over his nipple. The flesh was stiff from the cold, clearly standing out on his chest. The youth's breath hissed as Jinn's fingers toyed with himself, rolling the dark bit of flesh between large, blunt fingers. His own breath was starting to sound uneven in his own ears as desire unfurled in his belly.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from Qui-Gon's busy fingers, the stranger took a deep breath as he looked into the older man's eyes. He folded his arms across his stomach, tucking them into the sleeves of his dark robe. Dipping his head towards Jinn, he turned away and walked off down the street.  
  
Frozen with shock, Qui-Gon gaped as he watched the other man walk away. An aura of calmness seemed to surround him as he walked. Had he misread the signals from the other man? He had thought the other was looking for what he was - - a mindless tangling of bodies in pleasurable throes of passion. There could be no hiding the energy held tightly under control.  
  
Standing there, watching as the stranger moved away from him, Qui-Gon found himself drawn to the way the material of the stranger's robe brushed against him, the flow of it across his shoulders. Could almost imagine the sway of hips that would cause the cloth to caress the young body in such away. How the hips would roll, lending a senusality to the stranger's walk.  
  
Without thinking, he followed the other man, eyes still fascinated by the play of cloth against body. What would his walk look like without the cloak on?  
  
A low laugh echoed through the narrow streets, causing his head to snap up. Bright eyes gazed back at him over the stranger's shoulder. Under a street lamp the young man smiled at him, almost feral as the bright eyes racked over him.  
  
"Catch me."  
  
The low voice brushed over him, sending shivers racing down his spine. Before he could react, the other man vanished around a corner, his boot heels pounding over the stone streets.  
  
A feral smile broke out as Qui-Gon laughed, taking off the fleeing figure. Stretching out with his senses, he found his prey easily as the other man made no effort to hide from him. Air washed over him, barely cooling his heated skin as he raced after the stranger. His body rejoiced in the feel of muscles working, energizing him, making him stretch out as he ran.  
  
Light from the street lamps provided just enough illumination to avoid the uneven patches of the streets. The air flowing around him filled his senses with the taste and smell of the city. He sensed the cloying flowers from a garden up ahead, mingling with the sharp scent of spices from the day's marketplace. Up ahead he spotted the flutter of the other man's robe as he rounded another corner. The city streets were perfect for this. Twisting and turning, leaving one man just out of sight of the other.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed, exalting in the feel of his body racing through the streets. This was what he needed. To run, to feel the cool air wash over him as he moved, his muscles burning sweetly as he stretched out, losing the stiffness of inactivity An echoing laugh taunted him, reminding him of what awaited him once he caught his prey. Feeling his shaft harden at that thought, he increased his speed, wanting, needing to feel the other man's body against his.  
  
Rounding the corner, he sidestepped the foot poised to trip him. Grabbing a hold of the fluttering robe, he jerked it towards him only to find his arms filled with cloth. The stranger danced away, eyes gleaming with lust and pleasure. The lighter colour of his clothes seemed to glow under the pale street lights.  
  
Qui-Gon dropped the cloak, his own eyes bright with lust and the thrill of the chase. The younger man's body moved with a fluidity that more than fulfilled the promise of the way his robe had moved when he walked. Stepping closer to him Jinn watched as he glided from him, grace and sensuality in his movements. He wanted to know how that body would feel against his, writhing in passion as he thrust deep inside, hear his moans as Qui-Gon stroked him.  
  
Gathering energy around him, he smiled at the other man, teeth bared. The other man just grinned, continuing to move away from him. Before he could take another step, Qui-Gon lunged, pinning the stranger against the wall, his body pressing tightly against the smaller, stocky frame as he trapped his hands above his head. A whoosh of air escaped from the younger man as his back slammed against the wall.  
  
Breathing hard, the two men stared at one another, bodies touching from chest to thigh. Excitement and anticipation shone from the bright eyes as the stranger flexed his hands in Qui-Gon's grip, testing the strength of those large hands. Qui-Gon lowered his eyes, taking in the smooth, pale expanse of throat bared by the coarse tunics.  
  
Feeling the hard length of the man's erection digging into him, he twisted his hips, rubbing his own aching length against the man's stomach. Repeating the move, he watched the man swallow hard, eyes half closed.  
  
Licking his lips, the stranger looked up at Qui-Gon, lust and mischief gleaming in his eyes. Lips curling up in a small smile, he arched against Jinn's body pinning him against the wall. Slowly, teasing them both, he writhed against the bigger man, forcing their erections to rub harder against each other. Qui-Gon hissed in pleasure, hands tightening reflexively around the other's wrists as he wallowed in the feel of the slighter body moving against his.  
  
Shifting, Qui-Gon slid his knee between the stranger's thighs, thrusting upward, hearing the stranger moan as he brushed against his balls. Releasing his wrists, Qui-Gon reached for the leather belt, fumbling with the catch before opening it. It hit the ground with a soft clunk, sash quickly following it. Firm, warm flesh slid under his fingers as he brushed the tunics open, exposing chest and belly to his heated gaze.  
  
He tugged lightly at the sparse hair trailing down the younger man's stomach, evoking a quiet gasp before scraping his hands up over firm muscles of belly and chest. The thin length of braid lay against the man's taut nipple. Grasping it, he trailed the bushy end over the nipple, watching it harden even more.  
  
Hands slid into his long hair, grasping handfuls of it and yanking him downward. The stranger's mouth covered his, tongue plunging inside to devour him. Qui-Gon moaned, mouth opening wider, as they ravaged each other.  
  
Still riding the leg between his thighs, the stranger slid his hands down Qui-Gon's back, to the swell of his buttocks. Cupping and kneading them, he tugged Qui-Gon closer, rubbing harder against the muscular thigh. Qui-Gon hissed as leather slid against the rougher cloth of the stranger's pants. He could feel the hard length and soft balls sliding up and down his thigh, the leather only heightening the sensation. Tearing his mouth away from the stranger's lips, he pulled back slightly. The bright glow from the street lamp highlighted the swollen lips and heaving chest as the other man panted. Hands tugged at him again but he resisted, feeling how tight the stranger's balls had become against his thigh.  
  
Jinn ran his hands down the well defined chest, pinching the hard nipples, scraping fingers against the soft skin of his belly before sliding lower. Damp cloth met his fingers as he wrapped his hand around the penis pushing against the cloth barrier of the other man's pants. He stroked the shaft once, listening to the stranger cry out. Full, hard and thick, it filled his hand.  
  
Harsh panting filled his ears as Qui-Gon stroked him again, increasing the friction of cloth against sensitized skin. Finally the stranger pushed him away before reaching for the fastening on his pants. His hands visibly trembled as he undid his pants, shoving them down lean thighs to pool around his ankles.  
  
Qui-Gon hissed at the sight of the other man. Pants around his feet, tunics undone and hanging open and his cock erect, and arching upwards, the stranger looked debauched under the bright street lamps. The other man smiled at him, feral and wild eyed as he stared at him.  
  
Jinn smiled back, as feral and wild as the other man felt. Letting his hands trail down his stomach, pausing briefly to toy with the laces of his pants, he reached down and palmed himself, through the snug leather. His groan of pleasure was echoed by his companion as he rubbed himself. The leather slid against his skin, caressing and cupping his aching cock and balls. Finally reaching for the laces of his leather pants, he quickly untied them.. Pushing aside the leather flaps his aching shaft sprang free making him hiss as the cool night air brushed across the overly sensitive skin. The stranger licked his lips, focused on his hand as he stroked himself.  
  
Still fondling himself, he moved back to the other man as the stranger turned around. Hands braced against the wall, legs spread as the tunics fell loose over his backside, he was a site Qui-Gon couldn't resist.  
  
Shoving the tunics up out of the way, Qui-Gon caressed the tiny opening, feeling the heated flesh give slightly under his fingers. The tip of one finger slid inside the tight, dry passage before Qui-Gon cursed. Lube. He needed lubrication. Now.  
  
"Hurry." The other man moaned, pushing himself against Jinn.  
  
Grasping his hips, Qui-Gon rubbed against him, teasing them both with the feel of his shaft nudging the other's opening. Leaning forward, he inhaled the scent of sex and sweat emanating from the other as he nuzzled him behind his ear, tongue flicking out to taste the sweaty skin.  
  
"I need lube."  
  
The younger man jerked as Jinn's words stirred the fine hairs around his ear. Turning his head to look at Qui-Gon he stared at him, disbelief clear in his eyes. He started cursing in several different languages as Qui-Gon's request sank in. Groaning, he let his head fall forward to rest against his cross hands braced on the wall.  
  
Unable to stop himself, the older man pushed against the stranger, wanting nothing more than to thrust deep into the body before him. Even as frustration ate at him, Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle silently over the situation. Here he was with a willing companion to ease his restlessness and he hadn't even thought to bring lube with him. He couldn't even work up enough saliva to aid him.  
  
In frustration, he thrust again, his aching cock slipping into the crack of the other man's buttocks. Both men moaned as Qui-Gon brushed against the underside of his partner's balls. Thrusting again, Qui-Gon was rewarded with another groan, the other man pushing back, demanding more. He shifted, his legs coming together to tightly clasp the shaft sliding between his legs.  
  
Slick with sweat and semen, and nestled securely along the snug haven between his companion's buttocks, Jinn thrust again, harder. Gripping his hips tightly, Qui-Gon set a hard pace, increasing the friction and heat between them. The stranger turned his head into his shoulder, struggling to muffle his rising cries.  
  
"Let me hear you." Qui-Gon demanded, his balls slapping against the taunt swell of buttocks in front of him. "Scream for me."  
  
The stranger's head fell back as Qui-Gon pulled him even tighter against him. His hoarse cries echoed along the street as the sound of flesh meeting flesh grew louder. Qui-Gon pried one hand from his hip, sliding around to grasp his companion's shaft. One long stroke and the other man stiffened against him as orgasm hit him, spilling into the large hand holding him.  
  
Stroking his shaft, Qui-Gon milked the last of the other man's orgasm from him before thrusting hard against him one last time. His own shout of completion filled the street as he came, his seed coating the stranger's fading erection and balls. The other man moaned as the warm flow hit him.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
The strident tone jerked Qui-Gon's head around. Standing at the mouth of the street was one of the city's security force, flashing a light at them, one hand on his side arm.  
  
Qui-Gon pried one hand from the sweaty body before him and gestured at the officer, gathering energy and pouring it into his voice.  
  
"You have seen nothing here. There is no one on this street. You may go on about your duties."  
  
"I don't see anything here," the officer parroted back. "I can continue on my duties." He blinked then turned around and headed back down another street.  
  
The warm body of his companion bucked, forcing Qui-Gon away from him. He turned to see the other holding a cylinder object in his hand warily eyeing him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the stranger demanded. He slowly reached down and pulled up his pants, letting them ride low on his hips, unfastened.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the sleek metal tube, then the long slim braid lying across the other's chest and finally the clothes no longer hidden by the encompassing cloak.  
  
"Jedi" Too restless and passion stricken before now to recognize the garb of a Jedi Knight.  
  
The stranger dipped his head in acknowledgement.  
  
Jinn couldn't help it. He laughed, grinning at the other man. The Force had a wicked sense of humour at times. The stranger narrowed his eyes, glaring at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon just smiled back, his body still buzzing with tiny spikes of pleasure from his orgasm. He felt sated and grounded, the restlessness burned out of him. His pants were still open as his penis lay flaccid against his thigh. He made no move to cover himself up. With one long finger, he traced the length of the soft penis, shivering as the light touch caused more tingles to rippled through him.  
  
With a disgusted snort, the other man laced up his pants and picked up his belt and sash. As he was not going to get an answer, he turned away from Jinn and walked down the street.  
  
Qui-Gon watched him move away from him, enjoying the sway of the other's hips and butt as he walked. Sated sensuality. That was how the other man walked. Loose limbed and relaxed.  
  
Once out of sight, Qui-Gon stretched, his hands reaching skyward in a full body stretch before tucking himself back into the leather pants and lacing them up again.  
  
Feeling as loose limbed as the other man had looked, he strolled back to his ship. With the Jedi here it was obvious that his services were no longer needed. Perhaps there was another job waiting for him back on his ship. Or maybe he would stick around to see if the other man happened to wander the streets at night again. 


End file.
